61 things Girls HAVE to know about Guys
by x.charli.x
Summary: i didnt come up with this. Just reposted cause i thought it was adorable!


**This I saw and thought Nawwwwww! So im typing it up here and passing it on = ]. Oh and for the record I AM a girl = P**

61 things Girls HAVE to know about Guys

1. Guys hate Sluts even though they sleep with them!  
(Oh yeah…you're not 'popular' if you've slept with more than 5 guys...you're a HOE)

2. 'Hey are you busy?' Or 'Are you doing something?' – Two phrases guys open with to stop from stammering on the phone.

3. Guys may be flirting around all day but before they go to sleep, they always think about the girl they truly care about.

4. Before they call, guys try to plan out a little about what they're gunna say so there aren't awkward pauses, but once he's on the phone he forgets it all and makes it up as he goes.

5. Guys go crazy over a girls smile.

6. Guys will do anything to get you to notice him.

7. Guys hate it when you talk about your ex-boyfriend or ex-love interest. Unless they're going for the let-her-complain-to-you-and-realise-how-wonderful-and-nice-you-are method.

8. A guy who likes you wants to be the only guy you talk to.

9. Boyfriends need to be reassured often that they're still loved.

10. Don't talk about your guy friends to your boyfriend.

11. Guys get jealous easily.

12. Guys are more emotional than they'd like people to think.

13. Giving a guy a hanging message like 'You know what!..Uh..nevermind..' would make him jump to a conclusion that is far from what you're thinking. And he'll assume he did something wrong and he'll obsess about it trying to figure it out.

14. Guys are good flatterers when courting but they usually stammer when they talk to a girl they really like.

15. Guys hate asking parents for money to buy girls presents. So they come up with ideas like saving their lunch money for a week. But it never works because guys are always hungry so they end up asking the parents for money anyway.

16. Girls are guys' weakness.

17. Guys are very open about themselves.

18. Its good to test a guy before you trust him. But don't let him wait too long.

19. Your best friend, whom your boyfriend seeks help from about his problems with you may end up being admired by your boyfriend.

20. If a guy tells you about his problems, he just needs someone to listen to him. You don't need to give advice.

21. A usual act that proves that a guy likes you is when he teases you.

22. Guys love you more than you love them if they are serious in your relationships.

23. Guys will brag about anything.

24. Guys use words like 'cute' or 'hot' to describe girls. We **((Guys))** rarely use beautiful. If a guy uses that he likes you a whole hell of a lot.

25. Guys think WAY too much. One small thing a girl does, even if she doesn't notice, can make the guy think about it for hours, trying to figure out what it meant.

26. Guys seek advice from girls, not other guys. Because most guys think alike, so if one guys confused, we all are.

27. Any guy could write out a rule book or advice book for flirting, but no guy can write a book about relationships.

28. try be as straightforward as possible.

29. A guy has to experience rejection because if he's too-good-never-been-busted, never been in love or hurt he wont be mature and grown up.

30. If the guy does something stupid in front of the girl he will think about it for the next couple of days or until the next time he spends with the girl.

31. No matter how much guys talk about butts and bobs, personality is key.

32. Guys learn from experience not from the romance books girls read and take and their basis of experience.

33. Guys worry about the thin line between being compassionate and being whipped.

34. If a guy looks usually calm and laid back, he's probably faking it and is spazzing inside.

35. When a guy says he is going crazy about the girl, he is. Guys rarely say that.

36. When a guy asks you to leave him alone, he's actually saying "Please come and listen to me"

37. Guys don't really have final decisions.

38. If a guy starts to talk seriously, listen to him. It doesn't happen often, so when it does, you know something's up.

39. If your best guy friend is avoiding you or is never around when you're with your boyfriend, he's probably jealous and likes you.

40. When a guy looks at you for longer than a second, he's definitely thinking something.

41. Guys like femininity, not feebleness.

42. Guys don't like girls who punch harder than they do.

43. A guy has more problems than you can see with your naked eye.

44. Don't be a snob, guys can be intimidated and give up easily.

45. Everything in moderation. Wear make-up, wear perfume, just not too much.

46. Guys talk about girls more than girls talk about guys.

47. Guys hate rejection but they hate being led on even more.

48. Guys really think girls are strange and have unpredictable decisions and are MAD confusing but somehow are drawn to them even more.

49. A guy would give his left nut to be able to read a girls mind for a day.

50. No guy can handle all his problems on his own. He's just to stubborn to admit it.

51. Not all guys are arseholes. Just cause one is, doesn't mean he represents all guys.

52. We don't like girls who are too skinny.

53. We love when girls talk about their boobs.

54. Always make sure you know what kind of stuff you're getting into before making out with a guy. Like whether it's a one time deal or not.

55. Believe it or not, shy guys are the most easiest to talk to. It may not seem right but they will open up like a book after you just ask them questions about their life and unnoticeably tell them about yours.

56. When a guy hits your butt, it means he wants you sexually.

57. Even if they refuse it all guys are ticklish on the ribs.

58. Guys love neck rubs. If he lefts you keep doing it, it means he really likes you or his neck really hurts.

59. Guys will test the waters to see how far they can get even if they don't intend it. Know how far it is you want to let him go and he will respect that… after you let him know a couple of times.

60. When a guy sacrifices his sleep and health just to be with you, he really likes you and wants to be with you as much as possible.

61. Your best friend. The guy you can go to with anything is the guy who loves you more then any other ever could. He'd do anything to be with you and will always love you. When he see's you cry he wishes he could change the stars to make you happy. He would go to the end of the world for you and loves you deeply.

**Remember before you review I didn't come up with this! Some of it seems weird but hey, guys are strange mysterious creatures!**


End file.
